


The Night Before Harvest's End

by BlackRoseAki



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving, Varian - Freeform, harvest's end, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseAki/pseuds/BlackRoseAki
Summary: All was well inside the Castle of Corona. The harsh autumn winds blew outside, while the warmth of the holidays shinned within. Many of workers hustled and bustles around the castle. But, the ladies of the castle were hard at work. With a secret plot blessed by their queen, they snuck about in plain sight. To bring a child some light this holiday night. As we all know, no one can resist Varian.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	The Night Before Harvest's End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! I basically wrote most of it at work. Luckily I was the only one working in my department today, so the computer was all free. I just finished writing the last four paragraphs and finished spell checking it. I didn’t really check it too much because I want this posted by today as Thanksgiving one-shot. I discussed this idea with @ghostlygirl508 on my discord last Saturday. And I just decided to write it out yesterday so I can do another one for Christmas. It was a funny idea where the ladies of the castle work together to make sure Varian is well fed and it kinda turned into a interesting fanfic. I wanted this to be a silent piece of writing, with no one having any out loud diologue. Most of this is just describing what is happening, but I thought it was fun to write. This also gives Friedborg some appreciation as well. Also, I wasn’t sure what Thanksgiving would be called at this time, so I stuck with Harvest’s end, which means the last day of the Harvest. (note: wrote a while ago, never posted on ao3 till now. sorry:):

All was quiet in the castle as the moon finally made it’s way up the sky. It was the night before Harvest’s End. It wasn’t that big of a deal for the capital of Corona like it was for the farmers in Old Corona. But, it was still a day to celebrate with family and friends. To eat and sleep in the comforts of home. It was a day to be thankful for the peace surrounding the kingdom. So, it was expected for the night before to be a night of peace and silence.

In the castle though, many were too busy to relax and enjoy the night. For the women in the castle were on a mission of utmost importance. The soldiers were spaced out in the halls while the sparse night staff wandered the halls. They dusted and cleaned while adding little touches to the autumn decor. All the maids may look like they were putting all their effort into their work, but they were really doing something. They were keeping their eyes out and trying to make a clear path for their main agent. All they needed to do now was wait for their operative to come by with the goods.

In her room, Queen Arianne was taking off her jewelry while the King was putting some things in their closet. Like every night, a quiet knock echoed through their suite right on time. The Queen got up to grab a large basket and opened the door. Friedborg stood waiting, like always. The Queen simply handed the basket to her lady in waiting. She covered up the basket with a handkerchief before leaving. The Queen hoped no one caught her tonight.

Friedborg walked down the long halls like she did every night. Candles lit up the corridors, helping her as she traveled through the large building. Not one of the soldiers looked twice at her. They all knew she was getting some things for the Queen. But, only the other woman working that night knew what she was really doing.

The basket held in Friedborg’s hands contained only one item. Though gradually, it started to fill up as various maids casually donated items to the collection. Some of the ladies distracted the guards while their friends gave their contributions to the large basket.

The night staff worked hard every night. They not only cleaned the places that were unavailable during the day, but they also helped Friedborg every night. They made her the unnoticed spy to deliver their gifts to someone special almost every day. Even the Queen contributed to their cause by giving the young woman a cover. They all worked hard to make sure the King and the Captain never find out about their nightly mission. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be the only person who would be in trouble.

As Friedbord traveled down to the lowest level, no one noticed her except for the members of their cause. They made sure to give her a clear path. They led guards away from her as she got closer. They pretend to hurt themselves. One maid tried flirting with a guard she liked just to get him to look away.

Finally, she arrived at her destination. Pete and Stan were guarding the dungeons in silence. Pete noticed Friedborg peeking her head down the hallway. The young man turned to his partner and fibbed about hearing something down the intersecting corridor. Stan sighed and decided to take look, hoping Pete doesn’t accidentally hurt himself while he’s gone.

As soon as the older man left, Friedborg approached Pete and handed him the bag. Pete was one of the few men in the order made up of mostly mothers, but that was one of the reasons he was even a part of them. Pete didn’t really have a family of his own, so multiple people around the castle ‘adopted’ him. It was during his time with some of the ladies that he overheard their plans and decided to join them.

Pete waved Friedborg away before he quickly walked into the dungeons. He ignored the few other prisoners and walked to the end of the section. He used the right key to open the isolated cell and talked inside.

Inside the room like cell, a small teenage boy was sleeping on his small cot. The grey-furred creature next to Varian lifted his head for a moment before laying down once again, as if he was giving Pete permission to come it. The young guard tiptoed in and placed the basket next to the cot and left. He was thankful that Varian hadn’t realized he’s getting more sleep due to the various dried herbs they scattered in the care baskets they leave him. Pete grabbed the empty basket in the corner before leaving, making to lock the door before going back his post.

In the morning, Varian woke up because Rudiger wouldn’t stop licking his face. The teen wondered if he was seeing things because he was sure that huge basket was not there the night before. He rubbed his eyes a few times, but the basket was still there when he opened his eyes again.

Varian didn’t know who always leaves him gifts like this, but he was thankful that someone in Corona cared about him. He approached the basket and looked through its contents. It was full of sweets and treats to eat. There were multiple knitted garments and even a nice fluffy blanket. There were even a few bundles of parchment and writing utensils. There were even more things, but something at the bottom caught his attention.

It was a tiny photograph with a note clipped to the back. It was a picture of his family … back when it was complete. There was his dad, mom, and him as a baby. Tears started to pool up at his eyes, but Varian didn’t let them fall. He opted to wipe them away before turning to the note. All it said was, ‘Varian, your family might not have been complete before. But, now, there is a whole castle full of people who care enough to sneak you care baskets every week. I hope you understand that all this is so you know that people do care about you. So, be thankful for those who care about you now and try to hope for a better future. One in which we can care for you without needing to sneak around. Our love will always be with … you.’

Varian didn’t know why all these people mentioned would care for him after all he did. But, as the letter said, he should be thankful for these people. He didn’t know why someone would want to love him, but he decided to accept it … for now. He didn’t know who gave him the picture of his family and the letter, but he was thankful for that person as well. Varian smiled and turned to Rudiger, taking out some nuts from the basket to feed him. As he started to get some sort of breakfast together, he wondered how different this year’s Harvest’s End was like. He expected to spend the day in regret and despair. But now, it was starting off pretty nicely. He really was thankful for his mysterious do-gooders and for Rudiger as well.


End file.
